Generally, a circuit breaker is an automatically operated electrical switch designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by overload or short circuit. A circuit breaker automatically has to open its contacts if an overcurrent condition is sensed. Therefore, a circuit breaker includes a trip unit which determines when the contacts are to open.
Some circuit breakers include provisions for accessory devices such as sensors, alarms, remote tripping devices, etc. These circuit breakers include a standardized “accessory pocket” that is adapted to receive various different modular accessory devices. Despite the modularity and standardization, many accessory trip devices will not function properly in different size circuit breakers. Thus, what is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for an accessory trip device suitable for use in different size circuit breakers.